Unforgivable Sinners
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: An eternal life in a society of mere fools. Sasuke is sick of it all until the new slayer shows up. Blood is shed and ribs are broken - in the end, is the heart still human? The meaning of love, is it possibly a love unending? SasuNaru, M - SEX
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT GET OFFENDED BY THE FACT THAT I ALTER RELIGION AND HISTORY (this is just a story) - hell yes, Jesus is/was an amazing dude

DO NOT GET OFFENDED BY THE FACT THAT I ALTER RELIGION AND HISTORY (this is just a story) - hell yes, Jesus is/was an amazing dude! I just wanted to give you another explanation to things and I wanted to write a different kind of vampire story. I tried to give birth to new interpretations, since I like vampires myself. IT IS IN MY OLD STYLE AGAIN! Let us celebrate, who buys the whiskey? Do share your thoughts about this one; do you think it is good or total crap? (TWOSHOT)

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: An eternal life in a society of mere fools. Sasuke is sick of it all until the new slayer shows up. Blood is shed and ribs are broken - in the end, is the heart still human? The meaning of love, is it possibly a love unending? SasuNaru, M - SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_Unforgivable Sinners_

Three hundred years of constant wars, dying, hunger, love and the lack of it, jealousy, hatred…one becomes sceptic for even less than these. Eternal life, the envied "night walkers", fresh blood and burlesque life style - things which are usually seen as a part of our life style. Not that we can really choose. Not that it is so miraculous in reality.

We take the equation; a human, a beast and the kiss of death. What do you get? A vampire. Yet, it is not so simple - not everyone will be a vampire. Some of the "chosen" are just meat to feed on. If one is pretty enough to be a slave to a master, then he or she will be qualified to be one of the noble. We vampires cannot reproduce; no baby vampires. Quite logical if you consider the fact that our bodies are dead and time has no effect on us.

The moment you die in the arms of someone with sharp teeth you become alive again and everything you have is in that moment and gone in the next second. If one wants to become one of the noble, it requires that one has to defeat his or her master, "the maker". By surpassing the maker can a vampire become his or her own master. I killed my master the second he gave me my new life. I will not let anyone rule me - he was the prey, not me. I was young and fool - now I am just forever young.

Life teaches different things even though I am not particularly living it. At some point the parties loose their glamour and now those events basically consist of the new generation of bloody fools. No wonder there are not so many of us left, since the newbies are all brainless shitbags…getting slayed by mere mortals. Then again, there is me, who is not willing to contribute to this society of "night walkers". I do not want an apprentice to drool on my feet nor do I want us to bring back the so called "glorious days". This race is killing itself and it is fine by me.

As sappy as it may sound, I want someone who takes me as I am. The sad fact is that the vampire society is painfully hierarchical and old-fashioned. Defying the norms will lead to punishment. We live by the norms and rules we have created and thus bound ourselves into an eternal war with each other. Love is a word -a state of mind- that does not have a meaning here. Sex is entertainment that does not meet my hunger.

Maybe I am becoming old in some ways, but I need excitement to keep me "alive", to keep me sane. Looking back time I see a pattern that reminds me of the fact that vampires are not better than humans. We are the immortal reflection in the mirror in which the rules of normal life do not apply. I will not have a family, no happy home, since I only exist in the back of people's minds. So seldom do we even show ourselves; taste the world of another air. Hunting for food, fresh blood, has become a routine - too easy, as people are lazier and do not care about others around them.

Sucking blood used to be a thrill; whole cities on a warpath in order to catch the murderer. Now they just do not care anymore, "take its shoes" is all that echoes in the alleyways when one founds a corpse. The fun has flown out of the window. So basically I eat what I get without the excitement I would want. Sad, but true.

Oh, but then there are the slayers, oh yes. Those, who hunt us being on top of the food chain. Not that they would eat us - it does not meet their ethics. They just merely decrease our number in order to save human souls. Then again, humans do need their Christ, their saviour behind the curtains of ignorance. Yet, these slayers are as feared as we are. Humans deny everything that does not fit their image of normal - their acceptance rate is painfully low.

The first humans thought that the vampire slayers were sent by God and thus believed them to harvest the demons, the right hand of Satan. This is how the concept of "angels" was born. As time went on, people began to add attributes to these "angels", such as wings. It was and still is a never-ending circle of disbelief and rumours. Angels are seen as women thanks to our little slayer Jeanne d'Arc, whom I had the privilege to suck dry - blood tastier than honey. She was burned, a pity indeed, since she would have made a good slave. But, those days are over and humankind has lost its cutting edge. People do not believe in angels and demons anymore and we only exist in books and tv-series.

Even though we are "night walkers", we can walk in daylight too - we just decide not to. Why? Our fangs do not disappear although everyone thinks that way. You see, some kids do have sharp canine teeth which is a reminder that they have had a vampire in their family. Those, who chose to live with humans -maybe even fall in love- unsharpened their teeth and got their blood from elsewhere until they did not even remember what they were in the beginning with. I kept on "living" like I always did and I even attended the stupid parties. Yes, even though I ramble about cutting myself off of my race and roots, I still need them.

Yet again, I find myself at these parties, hanging around those suckers. But oh, I do see a new face here…blonde locks, sapphire eyes, oh yes, a pretty boy. He seems to be hitting Lady Clarissa…not a bad choice even though she is a slut to the core. He is leading her to the garden behind the great doors of the palace. The marble pillars shine in the moonlight and make his figure slender, almost angel-like. He looks more beautiful than Lady Clarissa next to him. They both laugh and their steps are like dance on water.

Yes, I decide to follow them. I want to see how he sways her, whispers into her ear and wants to buy the tainted love of a fragile woman. Pathetic. Youngsters, geez. I follow them to a nearby lake and watch as he lets his hands travel on her delicate skin and for a second shivers run down my spine. I knew it. Her lifeless body turns into dust in his hands, burns every existence of her meaningless world.

I thought you were something else boy, you smell different, I tell him while smiling my brightest smile. He looks up to me with fierce eyes, but does not say a word. The silent type? I ask laughingly. Well, Buffy the vampire slayer, do me too…not to forget that I would like to see you in leather pants, I grin and lick my lips hungrily. The boy speeds up and attacks me in that second, but I am much faster. I hold his throat with my claws just enough to burst out some blood.

Oh, I was totally wrong, I smile at him. Where is your Whistler, Blade? You do realize that I can smell the blood on you, half-breed, I snarl at him maliciously yet playfully. Take your hand off of my throat, he spits at me. Oh dear, it speaks! I shout and burst into a great laughter. I push him away and wipe off the dust from my jacket. You fucking day walkers…thinking you can take our good qualities and be better than us, yet you are the same, I spit back at him. You snotty little brat, I sneer and take my leave. He is no fun at all, why are they always so stubborn?

What I did not expect was a good blow right between my ribs. Not so high and mighty anymore, he grins his teeth showing to the whole world. I work alone, he says and kicks me while I lay on the ground. What an interesting brat, I think I might have to teach him a lesson. You have not been around too long, I presume, I say and kick him to the ground. You should know that I am not one to be played with…I play it rough, you know, I say and then I grab him by his wrists. I yank his hands behind his back and push him to the ground. His face meets up with the wet grass and he breathes raggedly.

Show me how good you are, I whisper to him. Then I press my fangs on to his neck and by sucking leave my mark on to his smooth skin in the back of his neck. He fights me off angrily and pins me down with his muscular thighs and I cannot say I do not find it pleasing. What did you do? He shouts. Nothing, I smile, marked you as my territory, I continue my evil rant. I know you Uchiha, he says with a low voice and takes his stake. Is this kid stupid or what? In that second when he tries to stab me, I move his hand just the slightest so that the wooden stick sinks into my shoulder.

I can feel the stinging pain, but instead of hurting me, it arouses me to a point of no return. This little shithead dared to make me bleed; I am amazed yet excited to see that he is that brave towering on top of me, who have had his fare share of slayers. I eat boys like you for breakfast, I smile devilishly and yank him down into a passionate kiss. He is totally surprised and does not know what to do. I lick his rosy lips, suck the lower part of them and let my tongue travel in that sweet cavern of deity. Instead of pushing me away, his lips start to move just enough for me to notice and the ragged breath he exhales speeds up.

I let my hands travel on his skin, exploring it with my fingertips. My hands sneak into his pants and are about to unzip them, but he stops me. The boy grabs my wrists and with burning eyes pushes me away. I practically lay on the grass and he just bolts up from on top of me. You sly bastard, he says angrily and takes of into the forest nearby never looking back. I look at the stars while being painfully aware of the throbbing in my pants. I so needed a fuck after a fight like that, my ribs still hurt. It seemed he knew me, but he never told me his name. It is something I have to find out on my own. I have not had this much fun since…since I was a human.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT GET OFFENDED BY THE FACT THAT I ALTER RELIGION AND HISTORY (this is just a story) - hell yes, Jesus is/was an amazing dude! I just wanted to give you another explanation to things and I wanted to write a different kind of vampire story. I tried to give birth to new interpretations, since I like vampires myself. IT IS IN MY OLD STYLE AGAIN! Let us celebrate, who buys the whiskey? Do share your thoughts about this one; do you think it is good or total crap? (TWOSHOT)

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU/NARUSASU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**: Eternal life in a society of mere fools. Sasuke is sick of it all until the new slayer shows up. Blood is shed and ribs are broken - in the end, is the heart still human? The meaning of love, possibly it is love unending? SasuNaru, M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or whatsoever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Rumours twist and take turns in the mouths of the immortals, but eventually I get what I was after. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the next prodigy to be the greatest slayer since time knows when. Well, he seemed a little slow in my opinion, but then again -humans tend to be that way. Now there is a reason for me to go to these gatherings I hate the most…I want to study him, devour him for being something I would want to own. Being independent means I have to remove the obstacles on my way, but I can have my fun too - what do you think?

Yet again this Naruto appears at a party doing his thing, wiping us off and yet again I am fascinated by him and do not try to stop. He does it with such a delicacy that no one even notices - we are as blind as our food. I want to see him, feel him and let him do as he pleases. Slayers are like that - they are like magnets too strong to fight.

The casual chitchat becomes conversation and we share our thoughts about the world - our constant fights need some sugar in it too. It seems he never wanted to be a slayer in the first place but he did not have a choice. Being a slayer is always out of ones control, always. His body accepted fully his role but his mind refused to give in, the never-ending inner battle.

Now that I look at him more closely, I can see that life has not been fair to him - he is a bit edgy, somewhat scared all the time and tired. On the other hand, he lives life at the fullest, enjoys shedding blood and the adrenalin which drugs him to no end. Someday I want to fight you too, he smiles faintly at me as we watch the stars twinkle in the midnight sky. Those words seem so familiar, as if I had heard them or perhaps said them before. I just cannot recall any of it.

I let my hand wander on to his and I stroke it slightly; I do not know what the fuck is wrong with me. Why the hell I am playing with fire, this boy? His skin is soft yet rough and he shivers a bit as I slide my hand on his bare arm. Do not, he says. Why, I ask him. Nothing good is going to come from it, he continues sadly. Anyway, one day I will fly away and leave all this to yesterday, he smiles sadly while keeping his eyes on the stars. One sacrifice, he whispers but I am not sure whether I heard it right.

I do not want to dig into it too deeply and I keep my lips sealed. I move a little bit closer to him and I start to sing a song quietly yet audibly _And you can tell everybody this is your song/ It may be quite simple but now that it's done/ I hope you don't mind/ I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/ How wonderful life is while you're in the world/_ -- / _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do/ You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue/ Anyway the thing is what I really mean/ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen/._ His smile takes up a new form as if he is feeling shy. Naruto pushes me a little with his hand and I laugh gently. I cannot help it, I smile at him.

Then we both keep silent and somehow I feel the happiest man "alive". Why do you seem so off of your kind? He asks me after a moment of pure silence. You do not interact, somehow you just seem to float in the air above everyone else…does that not feel lonely, he continues. Sometimes, I tell him. But then again, I am not a person who really enjoys company of meaningless people full of selfishness, I continue after a while. I did not become like this because I wanted to be one of many - I became like this because I thought I would gain power, I sigh then.

He looks at me quite oddly and I cannot help but wonder what goes behind those eyes of his. You are not satisfied? He says furrowing his eyebrows. Maybe I was at some point…I smile sadly, but then you see your loved ones -if you ever had those- die or just whither away, I say smelling the thin air around us. Sad, he whispers. You get used to it, I say. Maybe, he sighs. It is getting cold, he then adds and I take it as an invitation and cuddle closer to him.

He flinches a little but does not push me away. Naruto lays his head on my shoulder and soon falls asleep, the sound of his breathing unites with the thumbing in my chest. I kiss his forehead and grin at the fact that tomorrow we are enemies again; he will spit against my face, but I think it is okay. I smell the beginning of the end but I let it pass me like all the strangers do. If can drown in this moment, I will have to do it now.

The morning comes with lazy sun rising and I know I have to go. I take off my jacket and cover Naruto up with it. See you around, I whisper and take my leave. It is not that I could not stay - I just knew the next day would be another new day and not quite like this one. I did not know what I wanted from Naruto - did I want a new Jeanne, a new Buffy or just him as he was? I do not discriminate others by gender, but I was not sure whether this was sexual or something else. Maybe even both.

He was like a twinkling star in the ever so dark midnight sky. His rosy lips formed flower petals while speaking, making him seem luscious. I wanted to crush that beauty and I wanted to keep it safe. Is this what humans call love? When ones heart beats like a drum resonating to ones whole body. I forgot how it used to be when I was a human too.

The following night he appeared again in the cemetery as if he knew I would be there. As if we both knew we would be there. A smile and I sank my fist into his gut; I wanted to taint the lovely creature. Another smile and he was lying on his back on the ground. I straddled him and watched carefully as he unbuttoned his shirt. One by one those round little black buttons gave room for bare chest that moved rhythmically up and down. My nails sank into his delicate skin making it bleed.

Naruto groaned under me, but did not move a muscle to stop me. My hands travelled on his skin and from there to remove my own shirt. Fuck me, he groaned. With too eager hands we stripped each other, pure adrenalin choking us and I did not have the foggiest idea why this all had led to THIS. I was never interested enough in anything but now my hands moved on their own. I pulled him into a wet hot kiss, biting the corners of his mouth until I tasted the blood in my mouth. He sank his teeth into my neck and I could not help but to moan. Blood was everywhere yet we were just at the beginning of it all.

He drank from me as if I was a glass of wine and I sucked everything I got from him. One could smell the lust in the air filling the space like hundreds of spiders in heat. He was under my skin and I was his. We ripped the last of our garments off and I pushed him down so that he hit his back hard. The more pain, the more pleasure. Naruto was bruised, all bloody and wet from the grass and I fulfilled his plead. I lifted my slender body above his and set myself right above his crotch. I saw his eyes widen a little as I lowered my hips.

My hole met up with his twitching member and I pushed down fast and deep. For a second he looked terrified as blood ran down my things, but I just gave him a malice grin. He was about to raise his hand in a soothing manner to my cheek, but I slapped it away with a laughter. I began to move up and down until his tensed body relaxed and gave into the pleasure. It felt so good when his cock rummaged inside me; ripping my insides out all over again and again.

Naruto's throat gave out purring sounds and suddenly he flipped us over with such ferocity that I got bruises all over. Now he was on top, searching the real me behind my mask that was my cold eyes. A little smile creped on to his lips as he pounded me and pressed his soft lips on mine. The warmness of it all drowned me; I gaped for air and yet I let him do what he wanted. It hurt like hell, just the way I liked it.

I raised my hands around his slender neck and I started to choke him; he on the other hand pressed my lungs so hard that I coughed blood because of the inner bleeding. His eyes were watery, but his rhythm never changed. My mouth was full of blood and the taste of metal was inevitable. The lack of oxygen was a catalyst; our sight became blinded by heat and need - we gave in having the most immerse orgasm in our lives. He exploded like a volcano inside me and at the same time I released my grip on him as he did with me. He came with a pressure inside me making my whole body shudder and twist. My cum was mixed with the blood on him and his was leaking from my torn hole.

Then the little fucker did it; I knew he was up to something. I have been around so long that I know when something takes a U-turn to hell. He crucified me to the ground and I felt like Jesus, Naruto being Judas. Except that I could not have any more sins than I already had and neither he. Naruto slammed two stakes through my palms and two through my feet. His face was all bloody and sweaty and I just laid there like a crippled person listening to my own blood dripping in the night. You fucking vampire, he spat against my face as the tormenting and itching pain took me over. I never even tried to stop him.

They wanted you dead, did you know? Your own kind, he said maliciously, but it was not anything new to me. I know, I said calmly. I paid my debt, he said then and turned around in order to leave. Did you really? I ask. He stays silent and keeps facing the city lights and not me. Kill me and release yourself, I continue as if everything until now had been meaningless. You fucking bastard, he shouts and turns to me, face wet from the tears. Naruto drops on to his knees and beats my chest with powerless fists. You were supposed to be easy target…he cries, something that did not matter, he cries even more, the tears will not end. The salty liquid burns my wounds but I keep still smelling the air that is purely and full of him.

I fucking hate you, his sobs fill my ears. I hate you too, I answer back ripping my hand away from its captivity and I yank him down into a deep and loving kiss. My flesh and skin hang loosely from the palm of my hand and I can see through my own hand. Why would one go to these extents? Because in the end my heart is still human and love is and will be unending. For years to come would people talk about fallen angels, the lovers of the devil and my heart beats louder when I look at the other side of the bed, where lies my own angel tightly asleep. I am sure those bumps under the blanket are his wings or what is left of them. I look at my bruised body and I smile as I know that we have all the eternity to make history, which will someday be written in your books as the ultimate truth. This is how religion is made.

P.S. Remember to tell me what you think 


End file.
